Riddle me This
by MewMewApple101
Summary: Rin was a girl who had a hazy past. Len was a man in need of an assistant for his detective business. Could they help each other out? Pairing To be determined. Based off of 'The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles' and 'The Riddler Who Won't solve Riddles'


**ME: Hey everyone, I redid the first chapter because I dreamt of a different way to start the story**

**Rin: You had a dream on how to start a story, Twilight much.**

**Me: SSHHHHHH, just do the disclaimer**

**Rin: MewMewApple does NOT own Vocaloids, if she did Kaito would of died of no ice cream.**

**_I AM A…..TRAPEZOID_**

The duke was hosting one of his most famous parties. His parties had people from all over coming, and anyone who could afford a dress or a suit could get in. All this in consideration, it was very hard to believe that Leon the nicest duke of them all was dead….The party started as any other would, guest arrived, but right before Leon's big entrance tragedy struck.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" A lady with blonde hair yelled as she ran down the grand staircase, if you asked anyone to identify this woman they would say that is Leon's wife Ann, or Sweet Ann.

One of the guards ran up to her and while trying to calm her down he asked "What happened?"

After trying to say it for many minutes Sweet Ann finally yelled "It's Leon, he's dead!" Right after Sweet Ann said this chaos broke out, people were yelling, other's were crying, and a brave few ran to Leon's study to see if this was true. All of them came back with their heads low.

"Alright, everyone calm, we are going to figure this out," A man said, he had long purple hair, he was none other than Gakupo, the police chief. Gakupo then continued "I want everyone who has talked to Leon or seen him in the past hour to step forward. " After he said this, four people people stepped forward, one being Sweet Ann, another being a guard, the third being a teenage girl with blond hair, the last being Leon's adviser, Meito.

"Good," Gakupo said, "Now I need all of y-"

"I think I can take it from here." A voice in the crowd said, everyone started to look for the source of the voice only to see a teenager step out of the crowd, this teenager was male, with dirty blond hair, his hair was put in a pony behind his head, lastly he has bright blue eyes.

"L-Len!" Gakupo stammered out, "What are you doing here?"

"I had come for a party but now I am going to solve this mystery." Len told Gakupo, as he walked over to the witnesses. Len then said, "I want all of you to state your name, age, occupation, who you are to Leon, why you saw Leon, what happened, and when it happened," The four witnesses nodded. "Alright, now let's talk about his in Leon's study, where the crime happened."

"Just find whoever killed my husband." Sweet Ann told Len.

Len smiled and said "Why of course my lady. Let's just go to the study to figure that out." Sweet Ann nodded and started walking to the study with Len, the other three witnesses soon followed. After a few minutes they arrived at the study, the study itself was almost clean, if it weren't for the two wine glasses, the bottle of wine, the dinner plate, and the dead body of Leon, the study would of been like any other study. Len smiled at everyone and then said "Let's start with you Ann. I just need to know your name, age, occupation, relationship to Leon, why you saw Leon, what happened, and when"

"O-okay," Sweet Ann said, her voice becoming shaky after seeing her husband dead, "My name is Ann, most people call me Sweet Ann. I am twenty-seven in years of age. I am Leon's wife. I went to give Leon his dinner about half-an-hour ago at 7 o'clock, because he never likes eating at his parties, and after awhile I came back to get him and and he was dead!" Ann then bursted out in tears.

"Thank you Ann, every little thing helps." Len said while patting her back. "And you." Len said while pointing to the guard.

"Yes sir!" The guard said, "My name is Marcus. I am twenty years old. I work as a guard for Leon. He called me to the study to make sure the security was ready, I told him it was and left. This all happened around 4:30."

"That's all that happened?" Len asked, he was still comforting Ann.

Marcus then replied, "Yes sir!"

Len nodded and looked over to the blond girl who was watching him carefully with her orange eyes. Len then asked "What about you young lady?"

The girl then shook her head and said, "My name is Rin…..Kagame. I am…..seventeen. I have no job. I am just a guest at sir Leon's party. Leon called me to ask who I was, so I told him that I have heard quite a bit about his parties and that I wanted to go to one myself, and then I left. This all happen at 5:30 sir." Rin then exhaled her breath.

Len nodded, he then turned to the last person in the last person in the room, and said "Your turn."

The man nodded and said, "I am Meito. I am twenty-eight. I am Leon's best friend and partner in business. I came to discuss business with Leon, we had a drink and then I left to go enjoy the party. I left at about 6:55-ish."

"I see." Len said, before he started to look around the room. He walked over to where the body was and started to look around, that is until something caught his eye. "I know what happened," Len stated, before picking up a wine cup and an unknown object, "Let's go tell everyone what happened."

"So fast," Meito said "How do you already know?"

"You will find out that in a few minutes, could one of you grab the plate to bring?" Len asked "My hands are already filled and I wouldn't want to drop such fine china."

Rin then raised her hand and said "I will, but what about the other glass."

"Bring that as well." Len said right before going off to the ballroom, Marcus, Sweet Ann, Meito, and Rin right on his tail.

When they arrived at the ballroom Len yelled out, "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What?" Gakupo said, "Are you sure?"

"When am I not sure?" Len replied.

Gakupo shook his head and said, "Fine you got five minutes."

"Thank you," Len said before turning to the crowd, "Leon was murdered. By who, and by what are the questions to be answered." Everyone's eyes were glued to Len as he talked. He then spoke again, "What killed him, that was the first mystery to me, was he strangled, shot, stabbed, or poisoned. After looking at the body it was easy to tell it was poison, for the victim didn't have any marks on his body. Now the mystery of how he was poisoned comes up." Len continued his explanation, "There were two ways he could have been poisoned, first by the wine he drank," Len then lifted up the wine class in his left hand, "But, this wine glass shows no signs of poison and if the wine was poisoned, then Meito would be dead too." Len then motioned for Rin to trade him the plate for then wine glass in his hand. "So that only leaves his dinner, the one that Ann gave to her husband." Everyone's eyes widened and turned to Sweet Ann.

"Are you saying I killed my husband." Sweet Ann asked.

"No, I am saying that the food you gave your husband killed him." Len said.

Ann laughed and said "I made that for my husband myself, their is no way is could have been poisoned."

"Then why was this," Len then showed the fork in his hand, "next to your husband, no more then an inch from his hand."

"That can't be. I did-" Ann started

"But that's not all," Len cut her off, he then continued "the plate where your husband's dinner was has the small smell of hemlock…..a poison" The crowd gasps, Len then started up again "To one who doesn't know the smell, they wouldn't notice."

Ann then started to cry before yelling, "I only did it because he never let me to anything, I thought a little would only make him sick, not kill him!"

"Cuff her!" Gakupo yelled. The guards ran over to cuff Ann. Gakupo then walked over to Len and said, "Good job kid, just shows how you're the best in the business."

"Just takes practice." Len said before they started to head for the door.

"You find yourself an assistant yet?" Gakupo asked.

Len shook his head and replied, "No, none of the people that apply seem right."

Gakupo laughed, he then said "You know we can't give you any cases to you have an assistant."

"I know I kn-" Len started before he was cut off.

"I can be your assistant!" A voice from behind them yelled. They turned around to see….

Rin.

_~~Purple elephant~~_

**Me: Well that's the first chapter, please still tell me what you think. Like it hate it, love it. But remember, I am not a professional, so it's not going to be perfect. This story is based off the songs 'The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles' and 'The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles'**


End file.
